Handguns, such as models like the Colt 1911, have been around for almost 100 years. They were developed and used with mainly round tipped bullets. Today flat nose and hollow point bullets are commonly used. When these later bullets are used in handgun models like the Colt 1911 they typically misfire and jam. If the handgun is used as a protective device this can cause serious if not fatal consequences.
The prior art has tried to solve this problem by modifying the magazine carrying the bullets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,505 to Vaid describes an improved cartridge magazine for a semi-automatic pistol adapted to be loaded with horizontally and vertically stacked cartridges or bullets. The magazine itself is adapted to overcome the occurrences of misfires and jams resulting from the use in such magazines shorter than conventional length cartridges, including hollow point and flat nose bullets.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,047,686 and 7,318,294 B2 to Zimmermann discloses an improved magazine which has crimped feed lips which feed rebated rim cartridges into a handgun or rifle without nose-diving. The magazine has a metal-reinforced follower which extends the operational life of the magazine. Patent '686 specifically describes an improved M1911-style handgun the uses redistributed masses for a slide and bull barrel to reduce perceived recoil and muzzle flip when the gun is fired.
The present invention improves the feed of the semi-wad cutter bullet of a system like the Colt 1911 or other similar guns, without feed ramp on the barrel chamber, by providing an extra long feed ramp on the receiver.
The modified feed ramp on the receiver (or frame) was created by milling on the receiver metal to form an integral little relief rim extension on the upper edge of the frame feed ramp of the handgun. Preferably, the invention is for the Colt system 1911-45ACP having a “drop barrel” mechanism. When fired, the flat point bullet easily enters into (chambers) the barrel without jamming on the bottom edge blade of the chamfered barrel breech and do not misfire.
The prior art patents modify the magazine and do not modify the handgun itself. An advantage of the present invention over the prior art is when the gun fires the little integral relief rim extension drives the flat point bullets easily into the barrel boiler (breech) room without jamming. The flat point bullet, when a fresh cartridge is chambering into the barrel, slides on the little relief rim extension on the frame feed ramp and do not collide with the bottom edge blade of the inner chamfered barrel breech avoiding jamming.
A general objective of the invention is to avoid the semi wad-cutter bullet point jam and jerk on the bottom edge blade of the chamfered barrel breech. This invention allows a full length case chamber to support all surface of case during the firing.
Another advantage of the invention is in providing a boiler room (barrel breech) without a large chamfered breech around its entire inner circumference, in such a way that the boiler room can support the pressure on the entire case surface upon firing.
Another objective of the invention is to allow a user to fire the semi-wad cutter bullet point without jam or jerk.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a new feed ramp on the frame with integral relief rim extension on its upper edge for system Colt 1911 to fire flat point 45 ACP bullets.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a good solution to the problem of a jam of a cast bullet with a modification to the feed ramp on the frame avoiding the costs of changing production machinery.
A further object of the invention is the ability to fire a variety of semi wad-cutter bullet point shapes without jam and jerk.